You're My Lullaby
by CyeDessy
Summary: Hanji tidak perlu aroma terapi yang menenangkan untuk tertidur lelap. Ia juga tidak perlu seseorang menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk membuatnya terlelap dengan nyenyak. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah seorang Levi yang berada di dekatnya, karena Levi dapat membuat Hanji merasa tenang dan aman. Dan karena Levi adalah lantunan lullaby milik Hanji Zoe. For "SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1"


**You're My Lullaby**

** By : CyeDessy**

.

.

**Disclaimer :**

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to **_Hajime Isayama-san _**forever

**Pair :**

Levi X Hanji. Z

**Warnings :**

Canon, a lil' bit OOC, Typo(s), etc.

**Genre :**

Romance/Comfort

.

.

**Don't like? Just don't read this fict! :)**

.

.

**_Hope you can enjoy it and mind to give me your feedback?_**** :D**

* * *

"Jadi, apa kau punya seseorang yang kaucurigai, Levi?" suara berat Irvin bergema di ruang kerja pribadinya. Saat ini, ia dan Levi sedang berada di ruang kerjanya untuk membahas kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi pada pagi hari itu— terbunuhnya kedua _titan _yang menjadi objek penelitian Hanji Zoe.

Levi tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Irvin, melainkan menyeruput secangkir kopi pahit kesukaannya yang tadi disuguhkan Irvin. "Tidak, aku belum memikirkannya. Kenapa?" Kedua iris abu-abu pekatnya menatap Irvin dengan ekspresi khasnya— datar.

Irvin meletakkan kertas yang berisi formasi pasukannya yang akan digunakan pada ekspedisi keluar dinding selanjutnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya menanyakan pendapatmu saja." Ia meletakkan kedua siku tangannya di atas kertas tadi dan menautkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. "Bagaimana keadaan Hanji? Kupikir dia sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu karena dua objek eksperimennya hilang dalam sekejap, mengingat bagaimana histerisnya dia tadi pagi," ujar Irvin sambil menatap Levi dari atas tangannya yang bertaut.

Levi mendengus mendengar perkataan Irvin. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopi yang isinya sudah tandas setengah di atas meja dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang ia duduki. "Biarkan saja dia meratapi kematian dua objek penelitian bodohnya itu. Dan kupikir kau memanggilku bukan sekedar untuk membicarakan keadaan si mata empat bodoh itu, Irvin," ujar Levi dengan nada tajam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Irvin terkekeh pelan mendengar nada tajam Levi. "Santailah sedikit, jangan terlalu serius! Aku memang memanggilmu untuk membahas sesuatu yang—"

_Knock knock knock_

Perkataan Irvin terpotong karena suara ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya. "Hn, masuk," perintahnya tenang. Terdengar pintu ruangan terbuka dan muncullah sesosok pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang. "Mike, ada apa?"

Pria yang dipanggil Mike itu berjalan ke meja kerja Irvin setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyadari sosok Levi yang sedang duduk di sofa di pojok ruangan. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Kami baru saja akan membicarakan sesuatu. Ada apa?" Irvin menjawab pertanyaan Mike yang kembali mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan laporan tentang investigasi yang dilakukan pihak kepolisian pada peralatan 3DMG milik kadet-kadet muda di pasukan kita," terang Mike yang menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Irvin.

"Hmm, terima kasih, Mike. Kau bisa melanjutkan aktivitasmu kembali," tukas Irvin.

"Baiklah. Aku pamit dulu," sahut Mike yang berbalik dan melangkah ke arah pintu. Ia membuka pintu, namun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan memandang Levi.

"Ada apa lagi?" Kali ini Levi yang bertanya pada Mike karena merasakan langkah Mike terhenti di pintu yang setengah terbuka itu dan memandang ke arahnya.

Mike menggaruk pipinya pelan, menandakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan pada Levi namun sedikit ragu. "Err ... kalau kau punya waktu setelah ini, aku sarankan untuk melihat keadaan Hanji di luar sana. Dia masih bertahan untuk tetap duduk di depan bangkai para _titan_-_titan _itu, padahal di luar sedang hujan deras. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menyuruhnya menyudahi kegiatannya itu, namun tak digubrisnya. Jadi kupikir mungkin kalau kau yang menyuruhnya, dia akan menurut." Meskipun sedikit ragu, pada akhirnya Mike mengatakan hal yang ingin disampaikannya pada Levi.

Levi hanya diam dan tidak menyahuti perkataan Mike.

"Aku pergi," ucap Mike yang kemudian benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Irvin dan Levi di balik pintu ruangan yang tertutup itu.

Irvin memandang Levi sejenak sebelum mengembuskan napasnya pelan. "Sudah kukatakan—"

"Lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi," potong Levi yang kembali menyeruput sisa kopi kesukaannya.

Irvin hanya bisa menghela pasrah mendengar perkataan Levi yang begitu keras kepala. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Levi sedikit terusik dengan perkataan Mike tadi, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa Levi— sang kopral muda yang menjadi prajurit paling diandalkan umat manusia— tidak akan memprioritaskan kepentingan pribadinya. Karena merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, Irvin pun melanjutkan perkataannya yang terputus saat Mike datang.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki Levi menggema di lorong bangunan yang menjadi markas pusat Pasukan Pengintai. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja pribadi milik Irvin Smith, setelah terlibat dalam perbincangan yang memakan waktu cukup lama. Saat ia berbelok ke lorong yang menghadap ke luar bangunan, ia baru menyadari bahwa perkataan Mike benar bahwa hujan deras sedang mengguyur tempat itu. Levi berbelok ke arah kiri— menuju ruang kerja pribadinya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia teringat perkataan Irvin sesaat sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan pria itu.

_"Lihatlah kondisinya setelah ini. Kupikir tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya kecuali kau."_

"Tch!" Levi mendecih pelan setelah selesai memutar ulang perkataan Irvin padanya. Meskipun enggan, pada akhirnya ia berbalik dan melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

"Hanji-_buntaichou_, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Kau harus kembali ke ruanganmu dan mengganti bajumu. Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau bisa sakit, _buntaichou_." Suara Moblit memecah suara hujan yang tengah turun dengan derasnya. Di hadapannya terduduk sesosok wanita yang dipanggilnya _buntaichou_— sedang menatap dua rangka besar milik _titan _peliharaannya yang ia namai Sawney dan Bean. Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Hanji terus saja menangis histeris di tempat itu tanpa mau bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat itu.

"_Buntaichou_~" bujuk Moblit lagi— yang masih setia memegangi sebuah payung hitam yang menaungi dirinya dan Hanji. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan sia-sia saja karena sebagian pakaian Hanji sudah basah kuyup karena wanita itu tetap duduk di tanah yang basah dan penuh lumpur tanpa ada niat untuk beranjak dari tempat itu sedikitpun.

Hanji tidak memedulikan perkataan para bawahannya yang sedari tadi menyuruhnya untuk bangun dan kembali ke ruangannya. Tak satupun dari mereka yang diindahkannya, sampai tinggallah Moblit yang masih setia menemani Hanji yang terus meratapi kematian dua _titan_ peliharaannya.

Moblit menghela napas gusar melihat tingkah atasannya itu yang tak kunjung menuruti kata-katanya. Ia sudah merasa kedinginan karena cuaca dingin yang dihasilkan hujan yang sedang turun. Ia hendak membujuk kembali Hanji saat merasakan tepukan pelan di pundak kanannya. Kedua matanya melebar saat ia melihat wajah datar Levi yang sudah berada di belakangnya. "Levi-_heichou_?"

"Pergilah! Biar aku yang mengurusnya," ujar Levi dengan nada memerintah.

"Eh, tapi—"

"Kubilang pergilah ... bawa saja payung bodohmu itu," ulangnya lagi dengan nada dingin.

Moblit mengangguk singkat saat menangkap tatapan intimidasi dari Levi dan langsung melangkah pergi dari tempat itu tanpa pamit pada Hanji terlebih dahulu. Entah karena apa ia yakin, sepertinya hanya perkataan Levi-lah yang akan didengar oleh Hanji karena yang ia tahu, pria itu tidak pernah menerima penolakan.

Hanji sedikit tersentak saat ia merasakan butiran-butiran hujan mengenai kepalanya. Dimana naungan payung yang tadi dipegang Moblit? Apakah pria itu sudah bosan menungguinya? Pikirnya. Ia masih saja menangis tersedu-sedu meskipun suaranya teredam oleh derasnya suara hujan. Karena penasaran kenapa kini tidak ada lagi payung hitam yang menaunginya, ia mendongak ke atas untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Moblit.

"Kau belum puas meratapi kematian _titan-titan_ itu, huh?" Wajah Levi yang menatapnya datar langsung tertangkap oleh kedua iris coklat Hanji saat ia mendongak ke atas. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Levi, Hanji semakin mengeraskan tangisannya. "Tch! Menyusahkan!" gerutu Levi. Ia lalu memegang lengan kiri Hanji dan dengan sekali hentakan keras ia membuat Hanji terpaksa harus berdiri.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" protes Hanji keras saat Levi menyentak lengannya. Ia menepis tangan Levi dan kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi sambil bergumam, "huhuhu ... Sawney ... Bean, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku begitu cepat?"

Levi memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar perkataan Hanji. Ia lalu berjongkok dan memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Hanji. "Sudah cukup kau melakukannya. Sekarang ikut aku!" perintahnya pada Hanji sambil menarik tangan wanita itu pelan.

Hanji yang mendengar Levi berkata dengan nada yang sedikit diturunkan dari sebelumnya, hanya bisa melangkah pasrah mengikuti langkah pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Sepanjang perjalanan— yang ia tak tahu di mana ujungnya— Hanji tetap menangis sambil terus memanggil Sawney dan Bean. Karena terus menangis tanpa memperhatikan langkahnya, Hanji menubruk punggung Levi yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan tangisan bodohmu itu, mata empat sialan?" tanya Levi dengan nada kesal. Ia sangat terganggu dengan raungan Hanji yang bahkan menurutnya lebih keras dibandingkan suara berisik yang dihasilkan oleh hujan yang sedang turun. Hanji hanya menggeleng keras dengan tetap menangis menjawab pertanyaan Levi.

Levi mendengus kesal mendapati jawaban Hanji. Ia lalu berbalik menghadap sebuah pintu ruangan di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kunci. Ternyata sedari tadi Levi menyeret Hanji menuju kamar pribadinya. Hanji mengikuti langkah Levi yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meskipun Levi tak menyuruhnya masuk. Ia hendak mendudukkan diri ke sofa yang ada di sudut kamar Levi— tempat kesukaannya jika ia bertandang ke kamar pria itu— saat Levi menarik cepolan rambutnya yang terikat satu di belakang untuk menghadapnya.

"Ke sini," ujar Levi. Ia lalu berjalan mendahului Hanji dan membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. "Masuk," perintah Levi lagi saat Hanji sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhku ke kamar mandi?" tanya Hanji dengan suara parau.

"Tentu saja untuk mandi, bodoh!"

"Aku sedang sedih, Levi. Aku tidak butuh mandi," sahut Hanji.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah kau sedang bersedih karena kematian peliharaan-peliharaan bodohmu itu. Aku hanya menyuruhmu membersihkan tubuhmu. Aku yakin sudah lebih dari tiga hari kau tidak mandi karena mengurusi _titan-titan_ bodoh itu!" tukas Levi kesal. "Karena sekarang mereka sudah mati, waktunya kau mengurus tubuhmu sendiri!" Levi menatap tajam kedua mata Hanji yang masih berkaca-kaca. Hanji sudah membuka mulutnya untuk melancarkan protes pada Levi saat pria itu kembali menariknya ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendudukkannya di dalam _bathub_. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan mandi yang baru untuk Hanji, seperti sikat gigi, pasta gigi, sabun mandi dan handuk.

"Aku akan menunggumu di luar dan menyiapkan makan malam. Jadi, segera bersihkan tubuhmu!" perintahnya tegas pada Hanji. Ia lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hanji. Namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak di depan pintu untuk melihat Hanji yang masih duduk diam di dalam _bathub_. Ada berbagai emosi yang terpancar dari kedua manik kelabu gelap milik Levi. Dan emosi yang paling kuat adalah rasa khawatir. Setelah memandang Hanji yang masih tergugu di dalam _bathub,_ ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Levi mengembuskan napas lega saat telinganya mendengar suara _shower_ yang dihidupkan. Setidaknya hal itu membuatnya yakin bahwa Hanji benar-benar menuruti perkataannya. Ia lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya menyiapkan makan malam sederhana untuk Hanji— beberapa potong _sandwich_ tuna panggang dengan banyak sayuran dan segelas susu kesukaan Hanji.

Kamar pribadi Levi memang dilengkapi dengan dapur kecil yang berisi beberapa alat masak sederhana dan juga alat pembuat kopi. Ia memang terkenal dengan sebutan _clean freak_, tapi bukan karena alasan itu ia menyisihkan sebagian ruang di kamarnya yang tidak terlalu besar untuk dijadikan dapur kecil. Hal itu Levi lakukan karena beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia dan Hanji sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di kamarnya saat waktu luang mereka. Hanji memang tidak terlalu pintar memasak, namun kopi pahit buatan Hanji-lah yang menjadi _favorite_ Levi.

Levi dan Hanji memang memiliki suatu hubungan yang bisa dibilang tak terdefenisi. Tak pernah ada kata cinta di antara mereka, tak pernah ada ucapan janji di antara mereka dan tak juga terucap status yang mengikat mereka. Sejak dinding Maria dihancurkan, Levi dan Hanji semakin jarang menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Dan malam itu adalah kali pertama Hanji mengunjungi kamarnya lagi setelah lima tahun lamanya.

Tak banyak anggota senior Pasukan Pengintai yang mengetahui rahasia hubungan Levi dan Hanji. Hanya Irvin dan Mike-lah yang mengetahui fakta itu. Dan jika para anggota lainnya tahu, Levi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana gemparnya pasukan yang menjadi harapan umat manusia itu saat mengetahui fakta bahwa hubungan dua atasan mereka lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja. Dan ia tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan hal tersebut.

Levi mengernyit heran saat Hanji tak kunjung juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Padahal ia sudah siap menghidangkan _sandwich_ tuna panggang di atas meja kecil di depan sofa. Levi berjalan mendekati kamar mandi dan dengan segera membuka pintu kamar mandi— khawatir kalau-kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Hanji. Namun begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka, kedua mata Levi membulat lebar saat mendapati kondisi kamar mandinya yang berantakan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada kamar mandiku, mata empat sialan?!" Levi berjalan cepat menuju Hanji yang saat itu hanya mengenakan selembar handuk dan menjitak kepalanya.

"_Ittai_! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" protes Hanji kesal.

"Itu pertanyaanku!" sambar Levi dengan nada dingin. Ia lalu memunguti beberapa barang miliknya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku hanya berusaha mencari _shampoo_. Tapi aku lupa di mana aku meletakkan kacamataku dan sepertinya aku mengacaukan segalanya," Hanji berkata dengan nadanya yang biasa sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

Levi memandang Hanji sejenak dan menyadari bahwa saat ini Hanji memang sedang tidak memakai kacamatanya. Ia lalu menggeram pelan dan mendudukkan kembali Hanji ke dalam _bathub_. "Biar aku yang mencuci rambutmu," ujarnya dingin.

Hanji langsung tersenyum cerah mendengar perkataan Levi. Ia menuruti perkataan Levi untuk duduk diam di dalam _bathub_. "_Ne, ne_, sudah lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini. Kau tahu aku selalu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, kan?" ucap Hanji riang. Ia menutup matanya saat merasakan kedua tangan Levi yang memijat kepalanya pelan.

_Plaak!_

"_Itte-tte _... Kau melakukannya dengan ikhlas tidak, sih?" protes Hanji sambil mendongak ke atas.

Levi kembali memukul dahinya pelan dan menggerutu tidak jelas. "Jangan tertidur!" ketusnya yang masih sibuk mencuci rambut Hanji yang tak tahu sudah berapa lama tidak diurus.

"Hei ... kenapa kau tidak ikut mandi, Levi?" tanya Hanji polos. "_Itte~ _Kenapa—"

"Diamlah atau aku akan mengguyurmu dengan air?" ancam Levi.

Hanji terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah ... baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu, _heichou_-_kun_," balas Hanji. Sayang sekali Hanji membelakangi Levi, kalau tidak ia pasti bisa melihat kedua sudut bibir sang _heichou_ yang sedikit terangkat ke atas— sangat tipis.

-oo-

"Woaaah ... kau membuat _sandwich _tuna panggang? Kau memang tahu kesukaanku, Levi," Hanji berseru senang saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah memakai kemeja putih milik Levi yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya dan _hotpants_ biru tua miliknya yang entah kenapa ada di lemari pakaian Levi— Hanji lupa kapan ia meninggalkannya di sana.

"Makanlah. Aku yakin kau juga jarang makan saat _titan_ peliharaanmu itu masih hidup," tukas Levi yang berjalan ke lemari buku-bukunya.

"Kau tidak ikut makan?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma bisa menyiapkan tiga potong sandwich untukmu. Aku akan makan di kantin saat kau selesai makan," jawab Levi. Ia kemudian memilih beberapa buku yang akan dibacanya malam ini.

"Kau mau aku buatkan kopi? Kau pasti merindukan kopiku, kan?" tanya Hanji senang. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Levi, ia langsung berkutat dengan biji-biji kopi yang selalu tersedia di lemari makanan dan mengolahnya menjadi secangkir kopi pahit kesukaan Levi.

Tanpa Hanji sadari, Levi terus memerhatikan kegiatan Hanji yang sedang membuat kopi. Seberkas perasaan nyaman menelusup ke dalam dadanya saat melihat Hanji yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya membuat kopi sambil bersenandung ria. Meskipun tidak menyuarakannya, sebenarnya Levi selalu ingin melihat Hanji ada di dekatnya untuk memastikan bahwa wanita itu baik-baik saja dan tidak melakukan hal-hal gila yang membuat nyawanya terancam— seperti menginterogasi _titan_ dalam jarak dekat misalnya. Namun posisinya dan Hanji di Pasukan Pengintai saat ini tidak mengizinkannya untuk bersikap egois.

"Selesai," ucap Hanji dengan nada senang. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Levi yang duduk di atas sofa dan menyerahkan cangkir kopi itu kepadanya. Hanji sendiri memilih untuk duduk di bawah— menghadap makanan yang telah disediakan Levi. "_Ittadakimasu_!" Hanji bergumam senang saat potongan _sandwich _panggang buatan Levi melebur di dalam mulutnya. Ia lalu mengoceh tidak jelas tentang Levi yang tidak ikut makan bersamanya. "Levi!" panggil Hanji.

"Hmm," sahut Levi enggan.

"Levi~"

"Apa?" sahutnya lagi tanpa berniat melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Levi~~"

"Tck, apa yang kau—" Levi menelan ludahnya saat sepotong _sandwich_ masuk dengan paksa ke dalam mulutnya. Ia lalu menelan potongan _sandwich_ itu dengan cepat dan langsung terbatuk hebat. Hanji tertawa melihat Levi yang tersedak tanpa ada niat memberikan air untuk meredakan batuknya. Namun pada akhirnya Hanji menyodorkan gelas susunya pada Levi yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh Levi. Dan setelah itu Levi menghadiahkan Hanji tatapan membunuhnya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia telah meminum habis segelas susu milik Hanji yang sangat dibencinya.

"Sialan kau, mata empat!" umpat Levi.

Hanji masih terkekeh pelan saat ia membalas umpatan Levi. "Kau sendiri yang memintanya padaku." Levi lalu bangkit dari sofa dan menyeret Hanji ke atas tempat tidur.

"Sekarang tidurlah! Kau perlu istirahat," ujar Levi yang memaksa Hanji untuk merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti Hanji. Setelah itu, ia kembali berjalan ke sofa di sudut ruangan dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku belum mengantuk karena kau membuatkanku kopi," sahut Levi tenang.

"Tck! Kukira untuk apa kau menyeretku ke tempat tidur!" gerutu Hanji pelan. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Levi.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Empat menit. Lima menit. Oke, Levi tidak tahan melihat Hanji yang terus membolak-balikkan badannya di tempat tidur. "Apa menyuruhmu tidur itu sesuatu yang sangat sulit, heh?" tanya Levi kesal.

Hanji sontak mendudukkan dirinya. "Aku tidak mengantuk!" protesnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku menyodorkan cermin padamu, heh, mata empat? Supaya kau bisa melihat matamu yang bengkak karena menangisi kematian _titan-titan_ bodoh itu! Sekarang cepatlah tidur sebelum aku menebasmu!" tukas Levi. Ia sudah akan melanjutkan bacaannya saat melihat mata Hanji yang kembali berkaca-kaca karena ia mengingat Sawney dan Bean.

"Sawney ... Bean..." ucap Hanji yang sebentar lagi akan pecah tangisnya.

"Tck! Kemarilah..." perintah Levi sambil menepuk bantalan sofa di sampingnya. Hanji lalu menuruti perkataan Levi dengan senang hati. Ternyata taktiknya berhasil. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa dan meletakkan kepalanya di kedua paha Levi.

"Kau tahu kalau aku susah tidur meski tidak meminum kopi kesukaanmu yang pahit itu. Tapi kau malah menyuruhku tidur sendirian," gerutu Hanji. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum senang karena Levi tidak memberontak saat ia memeluk tangan kiri Levi. "_Ne, ne, _apa yang sedang kaubaca, Levi? Ceritakan padaku!" pintanya.

"Tidurlah!" seru Levi yang masih fokus dengan bukunya.

"Hmm, kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita, aku saja yang bercerita," putus Hanji. "Kau tahu? Aku masih belum bisa menemukan bagaimana proses saat Eren berubah menjadi titan. Tapi aku sangat senang saat tadi malam ia memintaku bercerita tentang eksperimen-eksperimenku. Tidak seperti kau yang..." dan Hanji mulai bercerita panjang lebar pada Levi yang tentu saja tidak digubris oleh Levi.

Hanji terus bercerita pada Levi apapun yang bisa diceritakannya. Meskipun Levi tak menanggapi perkataannya, Hanji tahu bahwa pria itu mendengarkannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat mengantuk karena posisinya saat ini adalah posisi ternyaman yang bisa membuatnya tertidur lelap. Namun Hanji tidak ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri momen kebersamaannya dengan pria yang sudah lama ia rindukan itu. Kondisi sekarang ini yang mengharuskan mereka mengesampingkan kepentingan pribadi dan mengutamakan kepentingan pasukan di atas segalanya, membuat ia tidak bisa lagi menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Levi. Bagaimanapun, bagi seoarang Hanji, menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar Levi yang tidak terlalu luas itu bersama sang pemilik kamar adalah momen berharga dan sangat langka. Di sanalah Hanji merasa benar-benar aman dan nyaman.

Levi mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia tak lagi mendengar suara Hanji yang bercerita tentang eksperimen-eksperimennya. "Kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya.

"_Ne, _Levi. Bisakah kau membelai rambutku seperti yang sering kulakukan dulu padamu saat kau tidak bisa tidur? Aku mulai mengantuk," ujar Hanji pelan. Tampak kelopak matanya yang mulai sayu, mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Tch! Kau sudah banyak menguras kesabaranku hari ini, Hanji Zoe. Jadi tidurlah dan jangan berbicara lagi!" tukas Levi kesal sambil menarik tangan kirinya dari pelukan Hanji dan menutup kedua mata wanita itu dengan kasar.

Hanji menampilkan seringaian khasnya. Dengan perlahan ia mendorong tangan Levi untuk berada di kepalanya dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia menunggu reaksi Levi selama beberapa menit dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Dan kemudian senyum kemenangan terukir di bibirnya saat ia mulai merasakan pergerakan tangan kiri Levi di kepalanya yang bergerak secara teratur— membelai helaian rambut coklatnya.

Begitulah Levi yang ia kenal. Pria itu tidak pernah secara langsung menuruti permintaan Hanji. Namun pada akhirnya pria itu selalu menuruti permintaannya seperti saat ini.

Setelah beberapa saat berselang, Levi menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi membelai halus rambut Hanji. Ia menutup bukunya dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk melihat wajah Hanji yang terlelap. Ia sedikit heran saat melihat alis Hanji yang bertaut dan bergumam tidak jelas. Saat ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Hanji, ia bisa mendengar gumaman Hanji, "Sawney ... Bean..." yang sukses membuat Levi kesal. Ia sudah akan menjitak kepala Hanji pelan saat mendengar gumaman terakhir Hanji.

"Tch! Aku juga merindukanmu," ujar Levi yang kemudian mencium bibir Hanji sekilas. Setelah itu, ia menggendong Hanji ke atas tempat tidur. Setelah selesai menyelimuti Hanji dan memastikan bahwa wanitanya itu sudah berada di posisi yang nyaman, Levi menyambar jaketnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Sekarang gilirannya yang harus memberi nutrisi pada tubuhnya setelah memastikan Hanji benar-benar terlelap.

Hanji tidak perlu aroma terapi yang menenangkan untuk bisa tertidur lelap. Ia juga tidak perlu seseorang menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk membuatnya terlelap dengan nyenyak. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah seorang Levi yang berada di dekatnya, karena Levi membuat Hanji merasa tenang dan aman. Dan karena Levi adalah lantunan _lullaby_ milik Hanji Zoe.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author's note : **

Setelah ide prompt fict LeviHan ini berkutat di kepalaku, akhirnya siap juga *fiuh*

Fict ini kupersembahkan buat **Hany-chan DHA 3** yang udah sebulan lalu nge-request fict LH tapi baru sekarang bisa di publish *utangku lunas satu yak xD*

Fict ini juga kupersembahkan buat seluruh LeviHan _shipper _yang kece badai~~ *peluk satu2*  
Inspirasi fict ini aq dapet dari banyak doujin LeviHanji yang aku koleksi *senyum sumringah*

Dan fict ini aku ikut sertakan juga dalam event untuk memeriahkan ultah SukaDukaAuthor yang pertama~~

Akhir kata, _will u give me ur review for this fict_? :))

Semoga fict ini bisa sedikit mengurangi kehausan *?* para LH _shipper _yak :D

With Love,

CyeDessy ;))

**22092013**


End file.
